Leap of Faith
by lebunnylub
Summary: Alfred the King will marry and rule along side his Queen, Arthur. Both, unlike the country of Spades has ever had. Alfred is abnormally more powerful and Arthur is beyond magically gifted. The brother, the affair and the curse that will shake the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This will be a relatively short series. Probably around 5-6 chapters. So expect some time skips and the like. It might make 7 if I need to split a chapter or add an epilogue. Anyway, This will be mainly CanUKUS. Starting with mostly USUK (the fact that hey are married implies that much), but this story is more into depth then actual pairings. I do hope you enjoy and review. This is also un- beta'd so I'm sorry for incorrect spelling and grammar errors.

One other thing, is yes this is Cardverse with a slight tilt. There is going to be magic creatures, and Alfred can see them, along with dragons and bewitched items. Fantasy. This is also a tragedy! Expect it. I don't want anyone getting made at me, and I'm going to try to give you guys feels = v=.

* * *

Year XXX, Day unknown

**Attention!**

**Attention!**

**Our Beloved King of Spades is Dead.**

**The King is Dead.**

**Our King of the Land of Spades has committed suicide!**

**The whole country is in mourning.**

That same day a young woman of 30 was giving birth. She and her husband were having twins, they had no idea the gender. Not with the they had technology. She was in her own home with her husband by her side, and her neighbor of 50 ,Cynthia who's been through child birth before.

She was groaning in pain. Trying to keep back from screaming as her neighbor told her to push, and she held onto her husbands hand. Then right when she was told to breath and get ready for the big push. A blue mist, an aura swirled above her then dove into her belly. The women screamed and the father stared in aw. Her belly was turned a deep blue before it faded away.

The Cynthia stared in horror and the father could barely blink, but had to keep delivering the babies. He went around and snapping his wife out of her daze, was able to finally get the babies out, and cleaned up.

They were placed in a small bed, and the two women were finally able to snap to reality.

"M-My babies...they aren't crying?" Mrs. Jones asked, and sat up with the help of her neighbor.

"They're breathing and moving don't worry." Mr. Jones offered.

"Let me see them." Cynthia said and walked over. She gasped when she saw on each a faint blue outline of the Spades symbol.

"My..." She gasped.

"Wh-What is it?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Are they ill?" Mr. Jones furthered.

"...They...They are Kings." She whispered.

"Kings?" asked perplexed and looked over to the infants. The symbol struck him odd, but he had no idea the meaning.

"Yes, when the Spade King dies, his power is infused into the next Spade King. One who has to have the true potential of the Spades King to inherit the power."

"But both have the mark." The father said and looked to both his two healthy boys.

Cynthia stared at the boys. Yes, each one on the heart. There was one difference though, one of them had the outline of the Spades symbol, while the other had a whole one which was a bit smaller. It could probably be put right inside the outline and fill it perfectly.

"Two Kings?" The father asked.

"It could be. I'll send message to the Joker."

"Wait...with them having the symbol then that must mean-"

A young man, most likely Cynthia's son came running in. "Ma! Th-The Spade king ….he committed suicide. Like the stories!"

His voice started to make the two babies start crying the one with the smaller filled in spade was much much louder then his brother. The man looked over at the babies.

"Oh they're born. That's great!" He said.

"Son...they will be your new Kings." Cynthia said with a soft smile.

"Kings?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**5 Years Later**

**Attention!**

**Attention!**

**The Queen Of Spades has committed suicide!**

**The Kingdom of Spades is now in mourning!**

Arthur Kirkland, a young boy of ten was running around his backyard, which happened to be the forest behind the modest cottage. He was escaping the harsh bullying of his older brothers. In the forest he could meet the fairies, the unicorns and all the other wonderful, and nice creatures of the forest. They talked to him and they comforted him.

He didn't hear the trumpets sound from the near by castle, he was too busy giggling when he was tickled by a certain fairies wings. They were always so playful.

Suddenly all his friends ran away, or flew away. The trees started to rustle around, whipping and creaking as the wind blew ruthlessly. He looked up with wide green eyes then was engulfed by a cosmic blue force. It wrapped around him then plunged itself into his chest.

He screamed, but not because of any pain, it made him feel oddly powerful, oddly enchanted for some reason. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

When he came to he found his brother's faces staring into his.

"He's alive?" One asked.

"Oh bugger! He lives." Another said.

The boys moved aside as Arthur got up and began to pinch and poke at him. They ruffle his hair, and pushed him up and off the bed.

"Gave us a scare you idiot!" One said with a chuckle.

"Thought we lost our favorite toy!" Another added.

"Bloody idiots! Get off!" Arthur groaned and pushed them away.

"Right away your highness!"

"Sorry your highness!"

"Never again your highness!"

Arthur quirked a brow, and frowned at their new form of teasing. It was quite unlike them.

"What the blazes are you talking about?" Arthur asked and then looked down at himself. "And where the bloody hell is my shirt?" He screeched.

"Well...mum made us go out and find ya. It was getting late you see."

"I found you passed out and we brought you back. You didn't wake so I wanted to see if I could poke at your heart." One said and poked Arthur in the chest.

"But we found something else." The other added.

They brought over a mirror and showed their little brother. Over his heart was the Spades symbol petite as it was, it was still there and seemed to glow with a certain power. Arthur touched it and felt his whole body heat up for a moment.

"This is total bollocks." Arthur huffed, and put on his shirt.

"But your highness it is true! You heard of the legends! And believe them more than we do!"

"That's right! He sure loves those stories! He stares at mum like she's an angel story teller."

"Right he does!"

"I-I do not!" Arthur blushed, and tried to walk past them.

They held him back and shoved him to the bed.

"Listen little brother, you're going to be leaving soon."

"Ya, you nasty little bugger."

"You'll be going to be in the kingdom, and you'll be the Queen."

"Queen!" Arthur snapped. "I'm a boy, I can't be a bloody Queen."

"But you are! You are!"

"I can't be a Queen!" Arthur snapped.

"You have the mark and the Queen committed suicide earlier today, so it must be true."

"She-She did!" Arthur asked frightened and confused.

"Yup, followed her King just like the legend goes. A real shocker it is!"

"Th-that's horrible! Someone died! Our Queen died!" Arthur said, a bit shocked that his brothers were acting so care free. It was a horrible burden, the Queen is dead. It hurt him to some extent to even think about it.

But what now, what did he do now? He was going to tell his mother for sure, but he wasn't ready to be Queen and if anything this was just some stupid joke his brothers cooked up to scare him.

It was working.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Back on the other side of the Country of Spades sat Alfred and Matthew of five. They were eating a sandwich together, and looking out at the sky. It was sunset and they were enjoying their time when something hit them. Alfred more so. Their eyes widened and their minds raced.

A feeling of sadness and also of relief washed over their bodies. And for some reason Alfred paced out. He heard a voice, it sounded very odd, with a strange accent. He heard a different voice, it was like his but with some sort of warped voice over it.

How strange he thought as he fell asleep in his brother's lap.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Yao sighed as he looked over the Queen's dead body. What a pity. He thought she would have made it, that the curse of Spades would fail this time. He was wrong.

The curse of Spades or how it's called by the peasants the legend of the Kingdom of Spades is this.

There are four powerful kingdoms. Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, and the most powerful Spades.

Spades the most powerful country has the best military, the best economy, and a smart King and Queen. The legend or rather the curse of Spades is that the king will have all the knowledge of the previous kings, all the skill and power with it too. He will be clever and skillful, and have the perfect plans to make his kingdom happy and safe.

There is a catch. The King of Spades is powerful and well loved, but he WILL commit suicide. The Queen of Spades will follow after him shortly. They never reproduce to have heir's, and the power moves to the next rightful King and Queen, somewhere in the kingdom.

Yao had hoped that the Queen would hold on this time, that she would live to see the end of her rule naturally. The second part of the so called legend was that the Spades Queen WILL love her King, and that love will force her to kill herself out of grief when the King passes.

Now it was up to Yao to lead the country till they found the new King and Queen, but usually they were young or barely born. He would need to find them soon, and then teach them the ways of the Kingdom, but there was always the good side that they were born with an innate ability to lead.

So another story begins. How will it end?

* * *

This is just the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it though.

*- Mr and Mrs. Jones did stop Cynthia from telling Yao. They wanted to be with their boys as long as possible, and if Yao needed them he would come on his own. They are going to spend as much time together as a family as possible.


	2. Meet the New You

**A/N:**Okay, read the little author's note at the bottom. Hopefully after you finish reading this. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews! It's a pleasure, and the favorites and all that. I hope you enjoy, and like I said read the note at the end, for some info. Might clear some things up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, a beautiful dark night. The sky was crystal clear, with stars twinkling brightly for anyone one looking up to see. Of course Yao was filled with the grief of his lost King and Queen, but he knew that he had to find the next heir's. The kingdom needed a ruler, and as much as Yao thought he could handle it, he knew the kingdom would be better off with the real king and queen.

He stood on the tallest tower of the castle, and with a a few paper tags in his hand he threw them out to the wind. They straightened up in front of him, made a circle around him then burst into flames.

A Chinese fire dragon came bursting out of the sky from above. It flew down in front of him, and wrapped it's long body loosely around his. He hopped on, and it swirled up before heading of straight north.

"To the King, aru." He commanded, it obeyed with a plume of smoke it snorted out of it's nostrils.

The tail whipped around slightly like a sea snake, and Yao road out into the night sky. He was taken to a small village and sighed at the sight of the small houses that glowed with the candle light inside. Smoke rose out the chimney's, it was a down to earth, simple town and it was rather odd that a king would be born in such a place .

Yao was expecting at least a more aggressive type community. Full of boys exploring and trying to out do the other in their little pretend games. No, there was no such luck here. This was a farmer community, they lived simply and didn't have any aspirations.

So Yao had to ask himself, the King was here?

He threw the paper tag, and it was carried by the wind till it stuck to a door. Yao quickly went over and knocked three times.

"It is the Jack, aru. I need to speak with you." He called.

There was light rustling, the creak of a chair, and the sound of small voices. Children he assumed.

The door opened revealing a surprisingly strong looking man, wide shoulders and strong back. He towered over Yao, and the small Asian man wondered if he should take this man in as a body guard or part of the army.

No that was for a different time, the tag moved off the door then went inside where it hovered above the children. They looked up at it confused, and one went on his tip toes to try and grab it. The man sighed, allowed Yao to come in, and gave him a seat at the table.

A young woman, the mother presumably came in and smiled sadly. "Jack." She whispered and took her seat next to him.

"Yes, I am here because of the king, aru." He said.

Mr. Jones walked in, picked up both his boys and put them in his lap as he sat down. The paper tag followed the boys, and the parents seemed unaffected by it's presence and Yao's. Yao looked to the boys and then to his tag, for some reason it hung above both of them, right in the middle. It was odd.

"I have reason to believe the King of Spades is one of your sons, aru." He said, and he noticed how their features didn't seem to show any shock, just a type of sadness he couldn't explain.

"We know." The mother said softly.

"You knew?" Yao asked and looked to them, and then the children.

"We knew when they were born, we just wish we could spend more time with them." Mrs. Jones said.

"Ma, what's going on?" Alfred asked and tried to reach for the tag again.

Mr. Jones cleared his throat. "Boys, you are...Kings, and you are going to go live in the castle." He said.

The two looked at him confused, and even Yao seemed confused. "Wait, they?"

"Yes, they both have the mark, and I don't think they would go without the other." The mother stated, this time a bit more forcefully.

They knew full well they would have to give Alfred and Matthew to the kingdom. They knew the second they were born, but they didn't want to lose them till they had to, until Yao came and got them personally. They wanted to be with their sons, and teach them all the things they could, all about enjoying the simple things in life.

The parents didn't know how much their boys picked up, they were only five, but they were good sons.

started to tear up. "They're good boys. P-Please treat them well."

Mr. Jones stayed silent as the two boys looked at their mother questioningly. "Mama?" They asked in unison.

She swallowed hard. " Huns...you're going to go to the Kingdom, they'll treat you well."

Yao went over and lifted Matthew's shirt. Matthew squeaked, but let Yao take a look at the symbol over his heart. Yao blinked, and was very confused with what he saw. He never saw the spades symbol like this before. He then went over to Alfred, who put up more of a struggle, and the boy was strong, very strong.

After a bit of struggling being kicked by the little one, he finally got to see the symbol. It was more like what he's seen, but it was a bit smaller. This was so strange, but like how the parents seemed to assume, he had to take both back to the castle.

"Alfred and Matthew. One or both of you will be the King of the Country of Spades. You will come with me to start your training, aru." Yao said before he stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I must take them, it is law." Yao said.

The parents gave one more look to each other before Mrs. Jones burst into tears. She ran over to her boys, hugged them close and placed many kisses over them.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered then pulled herself away.

She had no choice, and she knew this day would come. Still as a mother this was harder then anything she's ever faced in her life.

"Wait, I don't want to go!" Alfred screamed and jumped off his father's lap.

He stared up at Yao, bright blue defiant eyes and all. Yao smirked and placed his hands in his sleeves.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you must. For your country you must rule, aru." Yao said, and kneeled down.

"I'm fine here! I want to stay here. Right Mattie?" Alfred said and looked to his brother who got off their father's lap and joined him.

"I-I don't want to leave either." He answered softly.

"I'm sorry, but you two may go together, aru." He offered.

"Why can't Ma and Pa come?" Alfred asked.

Yao sighed, being a Jack was such a pain. "It is forbidden. Relatives of the King or Queen are not permitted in the castle. Royalty only, aru."

"Well if we're King we'll make a rule that Ma and Pa can come!" Alfred countered with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah!" Matthew said finding courage from his brother.

Yao sighed again, and then looked to the parents. Mr. Jones was holding and gave a solemn nod. They knew the rules of the castle, it wasn't for peasants or just anyone. There was a powerful magic that protected it, and anyone inside without magic would be drained of all energy. It was suicide.

Yao stood up and took out two tags. He placed it on each of their heads and they fell asleep. He waved his hand over them and a blue sphere incased the two. The spheres floated up with the children safely asleep inside.

Mrs. Jones walked over, and placed her hand over each. "I love you." She whispered, and pulled herself away to be in her husbands arms.

"We're proud of you." Mr. Jones said.

Yao nodded. "You will be. The King of Spades is the greatest King, and most cherished, aru."

He walked to the door with the orbs floating behind him, he opened it and looked to his dragon which stood waiting for him, blowing smoke out of its nose with every breath. Yao turned back to the couple.

"Thank you...you will be given compensation, aru." Yao offered as some type of gift in exchange for their sons.

"No...we're okay." Mrs. Jones muttered and turned to her husband.

"We're honest folks. He live off the land." Mr. Jones added, he was obviously a man who prided himself on being the provider. He did not take hand outs, even if his sons were being taken. He should be proud and was.

"You are good people, and will receive a gift from the kingdom, aru." Yao said with a small smile then left to his dragon. He jumped on it's back and the two mystic blue orbs holding the children floated beside him.

The dragon flew straight up into the air then out into the sky. The parents watch as their children disappeared into the night then slowly went inside. They would live, they would be Kings, but parting is never easy. They had to let them go though. There was no other choice, and they were proud. They told themselves they were proud, that they loved them as much as they could. They reminded themselves it would be futile and selfish to fight for them, because in the end they would just be taken away.

Yes, in the end, giving them up willing rather than having them be ripped from their hands was the best choice.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

Yao arrived at the castle and was happy to note that the magic around the two kept them safe from being drained. They were really royalty. Both of them, but there could really be only one king. Now he had his hands full, but that would be for another day.

He took them to a room, and dispersed the orb incasing them. They landed in the bed and he tucked them in. Tomorrow he would find out the real King, and then he could get started on teaching that King proper manners and etiquette.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

The next morning was pure hell for Yao, Alfred and Matthew were both crying, and Alfred was by far the most aggressive. He displayed his displeasure with every fiber of his being, and even made a run for it, tugging his brother along of course. Yao used his paper tags to freeze them in time, and then bring them back.

They were both shocked silent, even Alfred, for a while. He was such a curious little thing that once he got over the initial shock, he questioned everything he saw. Yao has happy to note that once he got some food in him, he was pretty reasonable. Matthew, once he calmed down was an angel, but stubborn in his own way. He didn't want to eat, and he was still upset with being taken from their parents.

"Well, it's time we find out which one of you is King, aru." Yao said as he unlocked their bedroom door and slowly entered.

"I don't like how you lock us up whenever you wish! And...what if we're both the king?" Alfred asked with a hard pout. So much sass in such a little body.

"That's what we'll find out. Follow me and don't stray, aru." Yao turned and walked down the hall.

Matthew took Alfred's hand, and they followed a few steps behind. They arrived to a spiral stair case that went down to a dimly lit hallway. At the end was a door with royal blue velvet covering. It was a grand door with golden handles, and a huge door knob. Alfred and Matthew's hands would be too small to even try to turn it. Yao took out a key from one of his sleeves and unlocked it.

"This is the King's chamber, aru." Yao clarified if it wasn't obvious enough. They entered slowly and the two boys looked up at the wall of books, and maps with papers that were pinned to the walls and scattered about. Yao walked past all that and to the wall furthest away.

Yao pointed to a giant mirror, it was in the shape of Spades kingdom symbol. It had silver framing with a swirling beautiful design.

"Please, look into the mirror and tell me what you see, aru." Yao said and motioned the boys to come closer.

It was on the wall and a bit high up, they could only see half their bodies in it. The looked and gasped. Yao watched them carefully.

"Tell me what you see, aru." He urged.

"W-We have no reflection..." Matthew whispered.

"Wait, I see my re-reflection, or it's someone that looks like me." Alfred waved curiously, and the figure that looked like him smiled in return and gave a wink.

He jumped back and bumped into the wooden desk making some of the things fall over. Yao's eyes widened. One, the boy saw his reflection, only the king can see his reflection, and two he shook the desk. Yao wasn't even strong enough to shake that desk. Alfred did it without even trying, and came away with some head pain.

He whined, but he wasn't bleeding. Matthew went to him and whispered something softly before giving his brother a kiss on the head. Alfred sniffled, but stopped crying.

"Healing as well, aru." Yao commented.

The two boys looked at each other, and then to Yao.

"H-He's the King...Alfie is, right?" Matthew asked.

Yao said nothing, but walked over to the desk. He opened a drawer and took out a pocket watch that was in shape of the spades symbol. He gave it to Alfred.

"Your Majesty." He bowed his head, and then straightened up. He looked over to Matthew, and contemplated what he would do with him. He still had some power of the king, just not the most it seemed.

Now Yao was old. He was the first, and is the only Jack the Kingdom has ever had. He was not immortal, but he was the strongest, most mysterious magician in all the world. His magic stemmed from a far off culture no one is really sure of. All anyone really knows is that it's strong, and he's worked for the Spades Kingdom for centuries.

He was well respected for his magic, services to the castle and his healing. The only thing he couldn't do was stop the curse. Which he regrets, deeply.

Back to the children, he found out that Alfred was the King and Matthew obviously had some magical strength, and the symbol, so he was part king too. Yao, who had been grieving the fallen Queen decided that it wouldn't be so bad to let him stay as well. After all, Matthew seemed to be the quiet, and mature one of the twins.

He didn't want to give those boys another reason to cry. At the moment his heart couldn't take anymore tears. The King and Queen were always respectful, and considerate towards him so it was never easy for him to part with, especially when it was suicide.

He knew it would come, but it was never easy. So he decided both would stay and study together, they will learn and help each other. That was the plan. Now for the next step. Getting the Queen.

* * *

**A/N: **Was going to put Arthur's part in here, but decided it would turn out too long. So it'll be in the next part. Anyways. No, this won't be a threesome, sorry. This is a drama, fantasy things.

For those who might find the parents odd, think of this as another universe (which it is) and conventional parent ideals are not applied. It is basically the highest of honors to have you child or children to be King or Queen. And the country(Yao) would TAKE them either way. He has to.  
Next would be to explain that Alfred is the King, Arthur the Queen. So it's going to be USUK for some part of it before it transfers over. And you'll see it's deeper then just cheating.


End file.
